


Dreamin’ lovebirds

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The scene is the married couple sleeping the day before or just before the day begins for Valentine’s Day!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	Dreamin’ lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inflame/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/eEDSwV8)

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Arin, my valentine :3c
> 
> I hope you like and enjoy my gift to you. I love all your prompts that you specified in your letter that it was difficult to choose which one to work on. Then I gravitated towards Domestic!AU and I went “uwu”. 
> 
> If you’re looking at this for the second time and noticed a note, yes I added it, because I forgot to add one, ehe <3
> 
> Have a nice Valentine’s Day!!


End file.
